


【Evanstan】助理总裁

by kresnik09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 声明写在前面：都是我瞎扯，我对CE的家庭没有任何恶意，我尊重他的父母，这么写就是背景设定。这篇是早期点梗，我头一次遇到真的苦手写不出来的，我重新改了大纲之后草鸡懒一直没写后面，会写完的【说了太多次感觉都没人信了哈哈哈哈】就是个ce其实是大佬，然后把猪吃老虎的故事大概。我写不好，见谅。借梗《假结婚》这部电影，特别好看有意思，感兴趣的可以看看。风格：扯淡&沙雕





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

小职员Chris Evans今天也度过了枯燥的一天，今年二十六岁的他有着稳定的工作，住在舒适的公寓里还有一张帅脸，就差个女朋友了。Chris有过许多女朋友，短的一个月长的两年，但是都没有结果，甚至连个错误的蛋都没弄出来过。单身的久了也就觉得一辈子单下去也没什么不好，平淡的日子过着，直到有一天下班，一个自称是律师的人在他下班的路上把他截住了。

“我父亲？病危？”Chris满头问号，爸爸要是真病了也不会是个不认识的律师来找他，肯定是他的母亲打电话来啊。

律师客气地答道：“是您的生父，Evans先生。”

“哦。”Chris现在的父亲不是他的生父，却胜似生父，在他七八岁的的时候母亲就已经嫁给现在的爸爸。可能是Chris无所谓的态度给了律师很好相处的错觉，谁知道Chris话锋一转：“他还没死呢？”

“呃，就是快要过世了所以董事派我来的，这里有一份文件给你。”

Chris没有接过文件，他看了看律师。“有什么事就说吧。”

“那我们去个好说话的地方吧。”

咖啡厅里音乐婉转，Chris得到了一个公司的继承权，律师对着他各种夸亲爹夸公司夸他，浪费了半个小时，Chris自己翻译了一下就是，生父要去世了觉得对不起这个孩子想要留点东西给他。

“好啊。”Chris打断了律师的滔滔不绝，利索地拿出笔在文件上签了字，内心弹幕却是：早干什么去了。

律师先生觉得是个人就会答应，完全不意外。“董事现在在医院，他想见见您。”

“好啊，我也想见，走吧。”

重症病房里，病床上的男人一看救活不久了，要见一面还要穿无菌服。

Chris微笑着看着他的生父：“您好。”

男人插着呼吸器不太好说话，Chris帮他弄了一下，苍白的手虚空抓了一下但是什么都没抓住，Chris把自己的手伸过去被紧紧握住。

“你长得和你妈妈很像。”

“我爸爸也这么说。”

男人被噎了一下，可Chris的话又挑不出什么错，而且他还笑得很自然。

“我一直关注着你们母子，看到你长这么大过的很好我就满足了。”

“我知道，总能看见鬼鬼祟祟的人。”

“我很抱歉……”

男人还想说什么，但是被Chris打断了：“我还有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“你还有两个姐妹。”

“是嘛，有点想见见她们。”

“她们一个在瑞士工作，一个在英国读书，你想见他们可以和我的秘书说。”

“有点远啊，那就有机会再说吧。”

“Chris，你是不是恨我。”

“当然没有啊，请您好好保养身体，我还想邀请您参加我的婚礼。”

“好的，好的。”

男人神情因为Chris的话有些激动，护士上前给他带好了呼吸器，这表示探病时间结束了。最后看了一眼所谓的生父，Chris头也不回地走了。很快Chris就上任了，从小职员一步蹦到CEO，磕磕绊绊的当了三年，成功的把公司整垮了。

病危的生父居然奇迹般的支撑了三年，可能也许就因为Chris那句邀请他能参加自己的婚礼，可是Chris连个女朋友都没有，结婚的事情就是他随口一说的。

再次见到男人，苍老了许多，如果三年前是还差一口气，现在看起来就和僵尸没什么区别了。

“我很抱歉。”

“没关系，都是身外之物。”

“我是说，让你抱着不存在的期望又活了三年很抱歉。”

男人的眼睛睁大，浑浊的眼球露出不可思议的目光。

Chris笑了：“我只是想让你体会一下，明明已经置于死地却还要留一口气的感觉。”

“你，你！你和你的母亲一样傻！”

“我母亲傻不傻我不知道，反正他们现在都很幸福，每年能度两次假，各种节日庆祝我们一家都会聚在一起很开心。”

“反正你也什么都收获，三年时光就为了玩我一个要死的人。”

“三年时光？不是，我花了三十年就为了看你今天的表情。”

躺在床上的男人，气的颤抖，呼吸器也帮不了他，有出气没进气，男人伸手想要按钮叫医生，Chris站起来，看着他一点点失去了意识。

Chris当然不傻，他推测母亲当年是大学时和生父认识的，后来怀孕辍学了，如此狗血的故事，所以他对大学没什么好印象，默默选择了和经济没什么关系的专业，自学法律，不管看不看得懂书包里总有本经济管理相关的书。三年时间他一点都没浪费的一点点亏空了公司了，钱都去哪了呢？自然是进了自己的腰包。

从医院里出来的Chris，感觉从未有过的神清气爽，其实要说这老头子不欠他什么，幼时模糊地记忆里母亲偷偷抹眼泪的背影他却是记得的。将近三十年的时间压抑的Chris都要精神分裂了，哈哈哈的大笑了几声，惹得路过的护士以为是精神科跑出来的病人。

轻快的脚步，扯松领带，揉乱一丝不苟的头发，温和总裁一下子就变成野性总裁了，Chris本性就是这样的，可是他却一直保持带人热情的模样，面对每个人他都有不同的假面，亲切的能和刚见面的人成为朋友，但是身边又没有一个能真正的接近他。

走着走着，Chris忽然发现，自己不知道要去哪里，一切都结束了脸上反而没了笑容，他之前笑的太多了。不知不觉华灯初上，世界这么大，却没有一处是他的归属。纽约每天都有公司上市破产，Chris玩坏了一家并没有引起什么关注，他还是一个平凡的小人物，坐在酒吧里点着名字奇怪的酒，调戏着看起着顺眼的火辣女孩儿。偶尔给漂亮女孩儿们点几杯酒，可能会收获几枚香吻但是他一个都不想带回去。

有时候人越是想醉就越是醉不了，喝的舌头都有点麻了，身边坐下一个青年，有点可爱的包子脸，Chris觉得自己一定是哪根筋不对了，胳膊往桌子上一支侧脸看他，把自己刚点的酒推给了青年。着明显调情的行为，任凭一个直男都不会接受，但是直男Sebastian Stan今天也没搭对筋，看也不看，拿起来就喝，红色与黄色交织的泛蓝液体顺着比酒还红的嘴唇流下来，放下杯子，喉结滚动了一下。Sebastian看着眼神挑逗的男人有些诧异，今天一杯酒醉了？

号称前辈不醉夜店小王子的Sebastian当然不会认输，又点了两杯，和Chris对着喝。又一杯下肚，Chris没动。

“你怎么不喝？”

“我喝多了。”

“骗人，想灌我？能灌醉我的人还没出生呢！”说着把Chris那杯也喝了，“我买单，陪我喝！”

“找妹子陪你不是更好吗？”

“不！今天单身男人夜！只喝酒，不找妹子！”

Chris觉得青年是真可爱，酒量是很好的样子，比整老头子可有意思多了。

喝着喝着本来就醉了的更醉了，本来没醉的兴许也醉了，Chris扶着Sebastian上楼开了一间房间，把他扔下起身觉得有些头晕，也许洗个澡能好一点？草草的冲了个澡，进去的时候Chris还记得一会儿要回公寓，出来就忘了，直接倒在Sebastian身边。

就在Chris觉得床有点硬的时候，耳边传来一句：“我们做吧。”

Chris瞬间清醒了，青年红扑扑的脸看起来还没清醒，眼睛却格外清明。

“你别跑，我去洗澡。”

Chris愣愣地看着青年一件件脱光了走进浴室，在满脑子我刚洗完青年就进去了，屁股好圆，我是直男之类的奇怪想法之后，Sebastian香香的，带着水珠的样子就出现在他面前了，然后画面就模糊了。

宿醉之后的早晨总是很难熬，Sebastian醒来发现是陌生的环境，还有个陌生的男人背对着他。无视了屁股粘腻的感觉，从一地乱糟糟的衣服里找出自己的套上，临走时想了想抽出五张票子，扔在了自己那张枕头上。

Chris醒来的信息量就没有Sebastian的大了，他只知道自己和人上床了，还被扔了五张票子，当他是卖的呢！怒甩五张票子在另一张枕头上，Chris也离开了。其实Sebastian只是想付一下房费而已，Chris想多了。

但是让Chris更震惊的还在后面，钱包里没钱了，站在清晨的取款机前，觉得上帝跟他开了个玩笑，为什么他的卡里只剩下3000块了？现在回去拿那五百块还来得及吗？

前CEO，Chris Evans，嫖了个青年就一夜回到解放前了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

回到家之后Chris直接扑倒在家里的大床上昏天黑地的睡了一天，又过了黑白颠倒的几天之后发现家里的确是什么都没有了，钱包也空了。面对连煎个鸡蛋都满足不了的冰箱，Chris一大早穿上大衣顶着深秋凉意扑面的风出门了。超市还没开门，超市旁边的自动取款机似乎故意和他作对，差点吞了他的卡，吸了吸鼻子，取了1000，然后习惯性的查看余额。

嗯？等等，怎么数字变成2了。数了数几个0，小数点的位置是不是不太对？

Chris取出来卡确认没错，又插进去的的确确两千的余额，也许是他之前存错卡了？Chris把所有的卡都试了个遍也没有多变出来100块。

大脑瞬间当机的Chris在提款机前楞了很久，直到身后有人催他才把卡取出来走到路边坐了下来。大脑根本无法冷静，怀疑自己做了一个梦，他还是公司的小职员，没有总裁亲爹，后爸就是亲爸，自己一定是睡糊涂了。对，就是这样。自欺欺人的Chris决定给父母打个电话。

嘟嘟两声，那边很快就接了，妈妈很惊喜儿子打来电话，两人聊了好半天让Chris差点忘了自己打电话的目的。

“妈，我爸其实是我亲爸对吧，快告诉我是的。”

妈妈听到Chris这么问声音略有些激动：“啊，你这么爱你爸爸好真的好开心，我要去叫他，别挂啊宝贝。”

Chris毫不犹豫地挂断了电话。

【啊啊啊啊啊！到底是发生了什么，钱呢，被谁卷跑了？！】巨额到手还没有一星期连捂都没捂热乎就没了让Chris十分崩溃。细细回想自己这几天根本没出门，唯一一次在外过夜就是去酒吧那天，捂着头快把头发抓秃了的Chris忽然想起来那天晚上还有一个人，一定是那个人用了什么办法趁他喝醉的时候把钱转走了，所以床头的五百块其实是留给他打车回家的吗？！Chris愤怒了，现在收回扔出去的五百块还来得及吗？！

早饭也没顾上吃，Chris直接就奔着那家酒吧去了，然而什么都没问出来，Chris强烈要求调录像，但是录像只有警察能看。报警就意味着要记录在案，Chris是心虚的，他是钻了法律的空子套到的钱，真要被怀疑调查了钱的来源，是很有可能被抓起来的。

垂头丧气的坐在吧台上，早晨的酒吧没什么人，所有员工都在收拾卫生，为了晚上的生意做准备。调酒师安安静静的擦着酒杯，对于Chris弄脏了他刚擦的桌子没有提出意见。Chris半死不活的耷耸着眼睛，抬头看了一眼忙活的调酒师，忽然想起来那天晚上也是这个调酒师。

“你好，你还记得我吗？”

调酒师斜了他一眼，表示不记得。

Chris抓狂：“怎么会不记得！我那天点了那么多那么贵的酒！”

调酒师一听点了很多贵的酒给他长了不少业绩，表示似乎有那么一点点印象。

“那天我和一个人一起喝酒，还喝的烂醉，你还记得那个人长什么样子吗？”

“是个男的，其他的我就不知道了。”

“什么？”

“听不懂人话？那天和你一起喝的烂醉如泥后来好像还上楼开了房的是个男人！”对于之后调酒师说了什么Chris已经听不见了，内心的草泥马要是能召唤出来估计都能踏平这家酒吧，而身后的调酒师还在嘟嘟囔囔，“据管理楼上的同事说，你俩动静不小，站门外就能听见里面的动静，那可是个套间呢！”

“够了！别说了！”Chris咆哮了一声冲出了酒吧，直接回了家。

Chris如何捶胸顿足也挽回不来那些钱了，躺在沙发上挺尸，手机嗡嗡的震动是弟弟的电话，连捉弄弟弟的心情都没有了，Chris直接摁掉了电话，邮箱app右上角那个小小的数字1吸引了他的注意力，Chris有个强迫症就是app上有什么更新必点开看。打开邮箱，iphone的显示屏毕竟有限但是扫了一眼大概内容已经足够Chris惊坐而起了。迅速拿出笔记本打开调出邮件，那是一份协议，Chris安耐着内心的激动细细阅读着。阅读完邮件的Chris手指颤抖的关掉了电脑，说是协议更像是一份通知，他用生父公司前CEO的名义收购了一家公司。已经无暇细想这一切是怎么发生的了，但是可以肯定他现在又是个总裁了，因为他手里握着一家公司45%的股份。

床头的闹钟指向了十点，告别了清晨的凉意暖洋洋的阳光洒进来，Chris坐在阳光里光如隔世，觉得似乎人生又找到了方向。爬起来洗漱，收拾干净自己，把西装什么的通通撇到一边，拿出最喜欢的棉T和长裤，穿的像个阳光大男孩一般准备出门重新做人。

嘴里嚼着墨西哥肉卷，Chris站在一栋大厦面前，有些感叹做了一笔不错的生意。旁若无人的走进旋转门，大厅里董事会的照片和介绍没有变化，忙碌的人们没注意到他，跟在电梯前排队的人身后，觉得自己可以坐电梯参观一下这家公司。但是他穿着一身运动装怎么都不像是个上班族，就被保安大哥拦下来了，尴尬之际一个西装革履的黑人说了一句话。

“你是来应聘助理的吗？”

Chris很想说不是，就是来参观的，但是好像说是就能参观了，于是他点点头。

“你应该走这边的专用电梯。”黑人领着Chris走进了电梯，对他自我介绍，“我叫安东尼·麦凯，是CEO的秘书，为什么穿成这样来面试？”

“呃，最后的西装被我搞脏了，没法穿了。”

安东尼没在问什么，反正助理只属于上司由上司直接面试。

电梯到了，走出来Chris发现整个一层都是CEO的办公室，安东尼刷卡进去就看到上司气呼呼的靠在他的桌子前，没转身直接劈头盖脸就是一顿数落：“三天了，一个合格的都没有，刚才那个人是什么？我还没说几句就嘤嘤嘤的哭着跑走了，连五分钟内冲咖啡打印资料整理文件接电话同时完成都做不到还敢来面试，今天心情不好我要回去了！”

安东尼就是听着上司吐槽也不插话，就等他转过来看到身后还有面试者只能老老实实留下来的表情，这个上司什么都好就是喜欢翘班。

脾气暴躁的男人一回头看到安东尼身后的Chris果然愣了，Chris也愣了他觉得这个CEO太眼熟了，可是仔细想有记不起来。

“Stan先生，他是新的面试者。”

Sebastian整理一下衣服，清清嗓子做自我介绍：“你好，我是Sebastian Stan，这家公司的CEO。”

“你好，我是Chris Evans。”

Sebastian的眉毛拧了起来，申请表上没有这个名字，抬眼扫视对面的男人，两手空空根本就不像个面试的。

“我这里没有你的简历，你带了吗？”

“呃，我没带。”Chris觉得该看的也看了自己可以走了，他本来就不是来面试的，扯扯淡忽悠一下这个CEO吧。

“什么都不带，你是想靠你的胸肌面试吗？”

“当然不是！不需要简历Stan先生也能被我的优秀吸引！”

“哦，哪个大学毕业的？”

“没上大学！”

“高中毕业？”

“高中辍学！”

“会开车吗？有驾照吗？”

“有，但是没上过马路！”

“平时用电脑干什么？”

“看视频，打游戏！”

……

两人一问一答，问题和答案都偏向了奇怪的方向，安东尼看着明显在玩的上司和明显在玩上司的面试人，觉得都挺有意思，默默拉椅子坐下来看戏。

Chris觉得自己回答的滴水不漏，完全就是个熊孩子，一定过不了，但是对面西装笔挺，一丝不苟的男人居然勾起了嘴角，Chris急忙抢先一句：“Stan先生看来我是无法胜任助理的职务，我先走了。”

安东尼差点笑喷，你来我往了半天根本一句工作上的话题都没聊这个Chris也太有意思了，一起工作一定会很开心。

而Sebastian早就看出来这个人不是来应聘的，而且特别不想应聘成功，看着已经退到电梯边的Chris淡淡道：“你的确胜任不了，这么简单的工作都做不了，还能做什么。”Chris假装没听到按了电梯，“偷偷摸摸的来又像个缩头乌龟一样走，注定是个失败者。”

“你说谁是失败者？！”Chris转身对Sebastian怒吼，他也许很多事都不在乎，但是自尊心和胜负欲极强。

“不是？那就证明给我看。”Sebastian双臂交叉抱在胸前一副胜利在望的样子。

Chris很是看不顺眼男人得意的眼神。“那得看你给多少工资了。”

“你想要多少？”

Chris随便伸手，Sebastian看也不看一只手手插在口袋里掏着着什么。“我给你两倍，明天开始你就是我的私人助理，这是地址，早上八点到我家门口接我，地下二层是我的专用停车场，那开辆银色的车。”

当Chris乘电梯吓到地下二层，看到银色的跑车才反应过来自己干了什么。攥着钥匙转圈圈，想着干脆走人吧，反正又没签合同，这时手机响了。

“早餐不要牛奶，记住一定不要，还有不要迟到。”

“等等！我只是个助理为什么要管你吃喝拉撒！”

“是私人助理，你就得管我。”

Chris气的想砸了手机，有一天一定要让这个男人在自已面前哭！

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

Chris气呼呼地开着跑车驶出了车库，高楼上Sebastian盯着窗外不知道在想什么，Anthony把需要签字的文件放在他的办公桌上。

“我没想到你真的把他留下来了。” 

“挺有趣的不是吗？” 

“有趣？万一真是什么都做不好怎么办？”

“本来就没多期待能找个十项全能的助理，反正我自己也都能解决。”跑车消失在路口，Sebastian转过身，脸上不由自主露出坏笑，“你不是也觉得他挺有意思的吗？” 

“的确！哈哈哈！”Anthony也笑起来，他和Sebastian认识好多年了，私下里也是好朋友，“找个男助理，我还真没想过，也许这样更好。”

随意翻着文件的Sebastian没有接这句话，他觉得Chris很眼熟，但是又想不起来在哪里见过，莫名的就想留住这个男人。Anthony看Sebastian开始工作，就关门出去了，没听到他喃喃自语：“男人吗？”

Chris回到公寓，随手一扔钥匙精准地掉落在收纳盒里，去厨房接了一杯水咕咚咕咚喝下去，才觉得自己冷静了下来。外套脱下来搭在椅子上，Chris躺进沙发里，眼前又浮现Sebastian嘲笑他的脸，竟不知不觉睡着了。再睁开眼已经是傍晚，拿起手机看了眼时间，有弟弟的两通未接电话，也没心思回过去，直接删除记录。仔细想了想，这一天变化真是戏剧性，那个Sebastian Stan到底是个什么样的人，其实这份工作也不坏，要不做做看吧。 

转天早上，由于睡太多Chris早早的就起来开车去接Sebastian，路过快餐店，买了早餐咖啡。还在想又不是小孩子怎么会给他买牛奶，难道是乳糖不耐，这么思索着的Chris十分想把Sebastian的黑咖啡换成自己这杯加了奶的。按着地址开到门口停下来，原来CEO也住公寓，Chris看看时间他还提早了十分钟也没给Sebastian打电话，就在楼下等着。八点Sebastian准时出现在门口，Chris犹豫着要不要下车开门，突然意识到自己是助理不是司机就坐着没动，要是Sebastian真要他下车开门，怎么也要据理力争一下，可是Sebastian没给他机会自己开后车门坐进来了。

Chris从后视镜看了一眼Sebastian不太友善的脸色，琢磨着可能是有起床气，还没等他移开目光就在后视镜里对上眼神了。

“看什么看，开车。”

Chris内心腹诽上司怎么这么凶，白长了张可爱的脸。

Sebastian心情不好是有原因的，他做了不太开心的梦，醒来还胃疼，坐上车发现司机就是梦里出现过的人更加不开心，居然还敢从后视镜偷瞄他，这个月的奖金没有了！心情不好的CEO最喜欢扣钱。

把早餐搁在Sebastian的办公桌上，Chris回到自己的办公桌上，大大小小文件不少，都是Anthony给他的，看了看就是没有关于Sebastian的。Chris走到正在工作的Anthony面前敲敲桌子，Anthony斜了他一眼：“有事？” 

“就没有关于你家老板的资料吗？”

Anthony眼不离屏幕。“要那个干嘛？”

“我得快点熟悉他啊，还要我给他买早餐我都不知道他喜欢吃什么！”

“你问他就好了，Stan先生不挑食。”

“昨天还特意打电话告诉我不喝牛奶，你说他不挑食？”

“那是他早上会胃疼。”

胃疼，那咖啡不是更不好，Chris默默记下来决定把咖啡也从Sebastian的食谱上删掉。 

“话说就没有固定的司机吗？为什么要我来开？”

“因为之前的助理是位女性，所以顾了司机。”Anthony礼貌的笑笑，“但是现在有你了，花一份钱就够了。”

WTF！Chris差点破口而出，但是他瞪大的双眼已经把内心的咆哮写在了脸上。

“你的工作很简单，我管理公司里的事物，你管理Stan先生，其实他很好相处，有什么事情你就问他，还有你最好弄几套正式点的衣服。”

“他哪里好相处，大早起来就瞪我，”Chris拨弄着胸前的工作证，他穿的实在不像上班族，要不是工作证门卫都不会放他进来，“所以我只要管他好吃好喝，上下班就行了吗？”

“当然不是，你没好好看我给你的资料吗？里面有斯坦先生一天的时间表。”

“时间表？”Chris还真没注意，回到自己那堆资料翻找着。

“我记得，九点半有一位……”Anthony话还没说完，Sebastian就开门进来了。

“你怎么还在这。”显然对着Chris还在办公室里十分不悦。

“呃，我……”Chris手忙脚乱整理好，向Anthony求助。

Anthony低头继续工作，Sebastian晃晃手表说：“正好还有十分钟的准备时间，你跟我来。”

“哦……”

Chris跟在Sebastian身后，顺便恶狠狠地瞪了Anthony一眼，做了个你怎么不早说的口型。

CEO的办公室里有个休息室，Sebastian累了会在里面的沙发上躺一下，还有个简装的衣柜存放着几套西服，Sebastian拿出来一套比较大一点的递给Chris。

Chris抓着西服看Sebastian，两人大眼瞪小眼地盯了对方一会儿。

“怎么，都是男的还怕看啊？”Sebastian的嘴角弯起来。

Chris毫不留情的回击道：“我是怕你看了把持不住。”

挺正常的你来我往，Sebastian不知道为什么脸红了，他转过身去，很快又转过来，一脸的我就是要看看你能有多让人把持不住。Chris是不在乎别人看的，他的好身材衣服挡不住，宽肩窄腰身体线条也完美的让人嫉妒，Sebastian的西服穿在他身上明显就小了一号，尤其是胸前，还好他俩的鞋码差不多，一身也算合适。

Chris调整着袖口，看着穿衣镜里的自己觉得十分满意。Sebastian在一旁看着觉得穿西服的Chris是另一番的帅气，举手投足没有一点的违和。Chris穿好站在Sebastian面前，像是在展示自己，又像是在等他的夸奖。Sebastian没说什么，强迫症犯了似的给Chris正了正歪向一边的领带，也就是几十秒的时间，Chris觉得心脏被射中了，被天上飞来的丘比特之箭。

Anthony是真的不放心，把一天的时间表还有一些重要文件整理好，准备Chris出来就交给他，换好衣服的新助理一出来，Anthony一时竟然没认出来。真是人靠衣装，打扮一下比Sebastian还像个CEO，Chris得意的对着看呆的Anthony挤挤眼，Anthony把手里的文件夹糊在了他的脸上。

“你要好好看清楚时间表，老板一天要做什么，要见什么人，什么时候吃饭，吃什么对身体好，该看什么文件，哪个文案比较好……”

“等等！这一堆乱七八糟是什么？”

“助理的任务啊。”

“我都干了，你干什么？”

Anthony忽然意识到Chris不明白自己的职责是什么，神秘地笑了起来说：“哦，新人，你是真的什么都不知道。”

废话，什么都知道还叫新人吗？！但是Anthony接下来的话给了Chris一击直球。

“招聘时可是明明白白的写着了，Stan先生招的不是一般的助理，你在公司里没有等级，只有职位，没有下属，你只要负责与Stan先生相关的所有事物，并且24小时随时待命。”

总而言之，一句话，你是只属于Stan先生的助理。工作时间没有人权自由。”

Chris犹如被闪电击中，现在说不干还来得及吗？

“你到底是怎么来面试的，”Anthony一脸遗憾地抱怨，“那么多优秀的女孩子都没成功，哪怕能留下来一个，哎！”

就在Chris一脸呆滞，Anthony继续絮絮叨叨的时候，Sebastian开门出来了，看到Chris还在闲着，好看的眉毛拧在一起。

“你不是应该在车里等我了吗？怎么还在这杵着！”

Chris被身后突然的吼声吓了一跳，转过身来，看到Sebastian一身灰色西装，帅气的模样，到了嘴边的话生生咽了下去：“车马上准备好！”

Sebastian头疼地揉揉眉头对Anthony说：“给史密特先生打个电话说我会晚到一会儿。”

一路上，Chris不时从后视镜偷瞟Sebastian，心想老板长得这么可爱，24小时待命也没什么不好呀，完全忽视自己正在弯曲的性取向。Sebastian闭目养神，皱着眉头懒得理他。到了地方，Chris本来想在车里等就好了，Sebastian却特意叫他跟着去。

会议时，Chris终于摆出一副认真的模样，他细心留意Sebastian的发言，感叹年纪轻轻能当上CEO果然不简单啊。结束了会议，一回到车里，还没等Chris问Sebastian接下来的行程，就听身后传来声音：“明天报告放在我桌子上。”

“什么？”Chris没明白。

Sebastian耐着性子又说了一遍： “今天，我和客户面谈的内容，明天写一份报告交给我。”

Chris以为他在开玩笑。“老板，你还记得我高中辍学，开电脑只会玩游戏聊视频吗？”

“记得，所以要学啊！”顿了一下，“这道提醒我了，简历明天一起交给我。”

Chris瞪大了眼睛，震惊的目光撞上了也看向后视镜里的Sebastian。 

总裁Chris作为Sebastian的私人助理正式上任。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

正文：

 

上班时间，上午十点半，新任助理Chris正坐在电脑前发呆，面对着第四次被扔回来重做的报告表示心好累。

再一次重重的叹气，对面的Anthony在偷笑。自从被逼迫交出真正的简历之后，Chris就像被捏住了小辫子。正牌大学毕业，学的还是古典文学，Chris这辈子都忘不掉Sebastian看见他毕业文凭复印件时的表情，好精彩啊。

作为一个耿直的boy，Chris觉得还是早点招了的好，谁让他当初撒谎自己高中辍学，但是他最没想到的是被耍了一遭的上司那么不好哄。一份普通的报告他都要写出花来了，当真有种大学时代写万字论文的趋势。

Chris正挠头，突然电话响了起来，以为又是他那充满恋兄情结的弟弟骚扰他，拿起来一看，愣了一下。

电话里传来男人的声音：“您好。”

“什么事？”

电话里的男人正是当初亲爹派来的律师，这次请Chris参加葬礼，还有解决遗产的事情。Chris真的把这个老头子忘干净了。

推开玻璃门，Sebastian连头都没抬，把空了的咖啡纸杯递给他，Chris自觉接过来出门扔到垃圾桶里。

“老板，我想请假。”

“什么理由说来听听。”

“一位与我有直系血缘关系的老人去世了，我想请一天假参加葬礼。”

Sebastian皱眉抬起头。

“当初我母亲怀我的时候，这名男性提供了精子。”

说父亲很难吗？Sebastian张了张嘴，无言以对。

Chris一身黑西装，远远望着三三两两的人群，没有电影里漂泊大雨和黑压压的黑雨伞营造的悲伤气氛。郁郁葱葱的草地上，神父在念悼词。Chris看到了他素未谋面的妹妹们，正哭的伤心。这里根本没有他的位置。 

Chris拿起电话拨给律师，他拒绝了男人留给他的遗产，体贴的留给了两位妹妹。他不知道这个葬礼上有多少人的眼泪是真，有多少是假，这些都和他无关，终于给这段关系画上了句号。Chris看着手里的手机，忽然想起某部电影里，主角打完电话把电话卡抠出来，随手扔的远远的。这样挺酷，他也把电话卡抠出来，扔进了离得最近的垃圾桶里。

然后决定去办一个新的电话卡。

Sebastian没想到Chris中午就赶回来，还给他带了午饭。

“老板，下午两点有一个会议，三点一位客户要见，时间上有些紧，需要取消吗？”

“呃，不用，会议提前到1点半。”

Chris点点头，转身出门，“等一下，Chris你今天，嗯，可以休息，也可以提前下班。”

Chris还穿着葬礼上的黑西装，不得不说，他现在严肃的表情和这身西装真的很配，有一种难以言喻的气场。还没等他诧异老板今天这么难得的温柔就被轰了出去，回到自己的桌子前坐好晃了会儿神对Anthony说：“通知下午的会议提前半小时。”

对面的Anthony刚放下电话。“老兄，晚上去喝点酒怎么样？”

Chris瞥了一眼这个特别喜欢幸灾乐祸的同事说：“我不去，报告还没写完。”

“哦，别管那些家庭作业了，你知道你写多少份都不会通过的。”

“不，我已经决定写一份情书交给他，用我毕生学到的所有赞美之词赞美他，表达我想和他做一些剧烈运动的愿望。”

“那我猜你大概见不到明早的太阳了。”

Chris整理好会议需要的文件，起身露出淡然的笑容。“真的不用了，如果你觉得我现在不开心，其实我没有不开心的。”忽然想起来什么，“我换了手机号，发到你手机上了，别记错了。”

Anthony目送Chris走进Sebastian的办公室，帮Sebastian弄的乱糟糟的桌子整理好，换上新的咖啡，然后不意外的看到Chris被恼羞成怒的Sebastian赶出办公室。 

“看来我文笔退步了，这么优美的情诗都不能打动他，我得再接再厉！”Chris整理着刚才被揪着骂时弄乱的领带一本正经道。Anthony不知道吐槽他重点错还是夸他胆子大。

这边Sebastian脸颊上的热度还没下去，那哪是情诗根本就是下流无耻的耍流氓，言词露骨龌龊之极。特别是联想到经常会做的糟糕噩梦，Sebastian又产生了一时兴起雇佣Chris果然是错误的感觉。

Chris的行为彻底被Sebastian划到了文化流氓的行列。本来他有些同情这位失去了父亲的助理，还考虑要不要多放两天假，现在发现这个男人没有受到一丝干扰，依旧是那么不正经。但是Sebastian自己也没发现，男人没心没肺的样子，让他的心情也变得轻松了一些。

公司正有条不紊地发展，Sebastian虽然是CEO却总要亲自见各种客户。Chris就被捉着，以旁听学习为借口，又当保镖又当小弟的忙前忙后。如果不是薪酬丰厚，老板好看，这工作真是没诱惑力，Chris认为之前的助理一定是觉得太累，老板太难伺候才辞职的。

他问过一次Anthony，之前的助理怎么不干了，Anthony只说是被开除的，再问就死活不说，嗯，有问题。Chris从Anthony这里撬不开嘴，又不能问老板，就跑到楼下去骚扰别的职员。Chris相当受欢迎，很有女人缘。虽然每一次都会被Sebastian发现然后勒令以后不许再去其他楼层，不过这些都不妨碍Chris探查到重要情报，就是前助理和CEO是男女朋友关系！

神一样的上司原来也搞办公室恋情，而且还是比窝边草还近的眼前草。这个新八卦让Sebastian在Chris内心的形象又丰满了一些。小本子上记载着Sebastian的各种特点，平时不苟言笑，但是一开黄色笑话别人还没听懂自己就先脸红，最喜欢的娱乐是去酒吧，喜欢和妹子喝酒，却从不钓妹子，不喝断片。

说到不喝断片，Chris还尝试过灌Sebastian，也从来没成功过，Anthony也说他不知道是酒量奇高还是酒品太好，但是这个问题没有困扰他很久。

终于在一个特别的夜里，Sebastian喝醉了。多年的老友突然约Sebastian，这算是相当私人的会面，神神秘秘的把Chris支开，不知道在聊什么。

这个男人很帅，Chris随便点了一杯饮料坐在不远处偷窥，不是，是随时听候差遣。Sebastian似乎很苦恼，不停地在喝，Chris从来没见过他那么烦恼，难道是和前女友有关。

Sebastian难得和好友见面，几杯酒下肚一些憋在内心的话不知不觉就遛了出来，他向好友讲述了自己总是做一个噩梦，梦的内容一直都是一样的，他和一个陌生的男人滚床单，他看不清男人的脸，这梦折磨的他要疯了，一直怀疑自己是不是弯了。好友也是个不靠谱的，建议他，找个妹子约个炮，或者找个男人约个炮。说着还指了指不远处探耳朵的Chris，觉得这个就不错。

Sebastian一谈到Chris就更烦躁了，奇异的红了耳根，说他这个助理做工作很好没什么缺点，就是喜欢去别的楼层骚扰女职员，探听他的感情生活，也不知道是出于什么目的。好友听完，一脸的你果然要弯，很是幸灾乐祸。抓着Sebastian到满了杯，说庆祝酒吧小王子成功变弯，少了个祸害妹子的男人。

看着一杯一杯的烈酒下肚，Chris在想要不要拦着，这胃不好可别给喝穿了。那边Sebastian就变身了，Chris可以说是瞬间就慌了手脚。要不是好友拉着，Sebastian就冲进舞池把跳舞的妹妹拉下来，自己上去跳了。

Chris忽视了内心小小的期待，把Sebastian随手脱下来扔在地上的外套捡起来，给他穿好。好友说有Chris在他就放心了，一定要照顾好，就转身走了。Sebastian脸颊红扑扑的，往日清澈的蓝眼睛此刻有些涣散，盯着Chris 的脸好半天也没找到焦距。嘴里念念叨叨听不清在说什么。

“好了好了，回家了。”Chris拍拍Sebastian红扑扑的脸颊，不给过并没有什么用。

“回家？”Sebastian好不容易把视线定格在Chris脸上，重复着Chris的话，好像在思索是什么意思。

Chris祈祷这位祖宗别疯起来，夹着他说：“对，回家。回家怎么疯都行。”

“不要，我喜欢酒吧。”Sebastian抽出来自己的胳膊，腿脚都有些不稳的打晃道。

“那酒吧也不能当家啊。”Chris觉得自己要败了。

不知道想起来什么，Sebastian突然很开心的拉着Chris，眼神极其单纯的问他：“你还记得吗，我是在酒吧认识你的。”

Chris一个头两个大，谁跟他是酒吧认识的，这难道是把他当前女友了吗？灵机一动，想到了好主意，顺着说道：“我没忘，我怎么会忘呢？”

“那你还记得那天你对我做了什么吗？”Sebastian红润光泽的嘴唇越来越近，Chris不停后退，绊倒在沙发上：“给点提示？”

Sebastian的脸就靠了过来和Chris贴在了一起。酒吧里立刻响起了口哨声，Chris此刻是蒙逼的。

Sebastian柔软的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，唇齿间的酒香味把Chris迷醉了，黏腻的吻在一起，吮吸弥漫着酒香的舌头，他大脑里空白一片，只觉得胸腔里像是塞满了危险物品，随时要爆炸，赤红了双眼，压抑不住几乎吞噬理智的情绪。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

正文：

Sebastian整个人慢慢跨坐在Chris身上，手掌沿着手臂摸上肩膀，将他后脑勺的发丝揉乱。最初的震惊很快就被甜蜜的吻吞噬，Chris的手臂也环住了Sebastian的后背。就在两个人吻的难分难舍，马上就要当着众人的面干起来一样的时候，Chris 的手机响了。

Chris立刻推开了Sebastian，甩了甩头，他头一次在生人面前丧生理智，一直都很能控制好的情绪在这个人面前似乎都崩溃了。Sebastian对于被推开似乎很不开心，撅着嘴控诉Chris打断他们的吻。掐住那肉嘟嘟的双下巴，Chris恨不得压住他狠狠地蹂躏那两片红唇。眼神暗了又亮，Chris拿起手机，有一条短信，还没来得及看就发现时间真的很晚了。抱起晃晃悠悠的Sebastian就出了酒吧。

两条长腿特别不老实，露出细白的脚踝晃啊晃的，一只手臂搂着Chris 的后颈，唇齿间的呼吸都喷洒在Chris脸上。尤其是那双眼，带着泪含着笑，别有一番风情。但是这一切Chris都不敢看。把Sebastian塞进后车座，系上安全带，自己坐上驾驶，随便往后视镜里瞥了一眼，立马直视前方不敢再看。

后座的Sebastian在做什么？

在脱衣服。

但是脱了两件发现Chris真的完全不看他之后就停了手，醉醺醺的歪在一边，半开的领口吸引了Chris的视线。这种穿着衣服的性感比脱光了更迷人。

一路内心复杂的开到公寓，Chris扛着睡着的Sebastian在公寓门口停住了。该死的公寓大门要输密码！Chris经过了各种尝试，拍脸，掐鼻子，呼喊都没能叫醒Sebastian。最后只能又扛回车里往自己家的方向去。

好不容易背回家，Chris把Sebastian扔在床上自己躺在另一边， 困得昏昏欲睡。这时候身边的Sebastian不知道什么时候爬到他身上，明显带着醉意的双眼亮晶晶地盯着他，嘴角弯弯地说出的话差点把Chris吓死。 

“我们做吧！”

做你个大头鬼。

Chris着急地想把身上的人推下去，无奈喝醉的酒鬼力气其大，一屁股压住他正好坐在要命的地方，双手压住Chris的手腕，又要亲上来。Chris紧闭着双眼，心里默念着不要啊不要啊，再亲就要把持不住了，我不是你女朋友啊！

等了一会儿，预想中的柔软触感没有来临，睁开一只眼睛，看到了让人血脉喷张的一幕。Sebastian把剩下的衬衣扣子都解开了，衣服正脱到一半，衬衣斜斜的挂在手臂上，露出结实的肩膀，若隐若现的肌肉，还有一半胸膛，发现Chris在偷看，暧昧的一笑。

此时Chris内心是崩溃的：你不要笑不要笑啊，卧槽，怎么这么好看，要命！

最要命的是下半身有反应了，Chris简直要尴尬疯，多年来他一直以为自己是个直男，原来是因为没遇到Sebastian。被自己的性取向凌乱了的Chris没去阻止身上乱摸的手，很快自己的上衣裤子都被解开，感觉到微凉的空气，Chris才想起来要挣扎，不管取向是怎样，自己都不能犯错误。 

伸手去推Sebastian，不知道碰到哪里，身上的人发出“嗯”的一声，声音酥到骨子里，又蹭了蹭，Chris才发现自己碰到了小巧的乳尖，硬硬的盯着自己的手掌心。顿时手忙脚乱不知道该碰哪里，这给了Sebastian淘气的机会，手掌顺势滑进开了口的裤子里，摸上鼓鼓的内裤，顿时眯起了双眼。

被温热手掌包裹着重要部位的Chris僵直了身体，Sebastian好似很满意他的反应，更加放肆的要把手伸进内裤里。Chris抓住作乱的手，挣扎的要起飞。

“我不是你女朋友啊！老板对不起！我们不能！啊！”这回连布料都没有，直接被握在手心里。Chris挣扎也不是，享受也不是。

“为什么不能？不舒服吗？上一次不爽吗？”Sebastian偏着头问。 

“不是的，你记错人了！我们没有过！”Chris一边急于解释一边

忙着拯救自己的小兄弟。

然而喝醉的某人完全没听进去。“你看它又变大了，都探出头来了。”

卧槽，这个人真的是那个Sebastian嘛？！Chris已经来不及思考那么多了，他也许久没有好好来一发了，现在被温热的掌心讨好的包裹着，简直爽的要升天。

不行，不行啊！自己是不是在做梦？他真的喝醉了吗？怎么撸得那么自然？脑子乱成一团的Chris觉得自己好像抓住了什么，忽然他明白了。看着Sebastian被酒精熏红的脸颊，内心一股莫名的情绪升起，几乎燃烧最后一丝理智。

他麻利的将乱动的手从裤子里拽出来，翻身压住Sebastian，两只手一起抓住摁在头顶，盯了半响突然说：“是不是想让我干你？”Sebastian没有犹豫的点点头，满脸期待，有些难耐的扭动一下。Chris不明白心里这股火是怎么来的，他现在真的想如这个家伙所愿，把他脱光了按在床垫里干个爽。

“是谁？那个男人是谁？”

Sebastian皱起眉头，迷迷糊糊地回答：“就是你啊！”

Chris气疯了，怎么可能是他，继续逼问：“告诉我那个人的名字！”

“嗯…”这回Sebastian犯了难，因为那一晚，男人没告诉他名字，两个人在床上翻滚了一晚，也没有告诉对方名字。

在Chris看来，眼前的情况已经很明了了，这个男人在遇见他之前去酒吧喝醉被不知道哪里来的混蛋吃干抹净了。放开Sebastian，Chris扶额思考，以后不能让他自己去酒吧了。

Sebastian跟着坐起来，软软地靠在Chris肩膀上问他：“不做了吗？” 

“Sebastian Stan。”Chris扶住他的肩膀，一脸正色。

“在！”男人露出单纯的笑容。

“你给我听好，以后在没有Chris Evans，也就是你的助理的陪同下，不许独自去酒吧！”

“嗯。”乖乖地点点头，还盯着Chris，等待着上一个问题的回答。

Chris脸一红，结巴道：“今天…今天好好休息，明天还要上班，乖，躺下睡觉。”

Sebastian立刻就失望了，但还是乖乖的躺下来，抓着Chris的袖子说：“陪我。” 

Chris现在的状况有点尴尬，小兄弟精神异常，半天都没有软下去，他需要洗个凉水澡。“那个，我去一下洗手间，我马上回来。”说完提着裤子马上就跑，还被半褪的裤子绊了一跤。

躺在床上看了满眼的Sebastian小声说了一句：“我可以…”还没说完，立刻遭到Chris的大声反驳：“你不可以！不，不是，我自己能行，你快休息吧！” 

在花洒下好好冷静了半小时，Chris就穿了一条短裤，慢腾腾走出来，发现Sebastian已经睡了，他松了一口气。看着地上乱糟糟的鞋和衣服，实在是懒得收拾，折腾了一晚上Chris精疲力尽，然而现在自己的大床又被人霸占了。

Sebastian睡着了依然不老实，嘟着嘴，肉肉的脸颊像个孩子，Chris鬼使神差地摸了上去，就被抓住了，原来他没有睡沉。“你说好要陪我的。”真是磨人，Chris顺势躺了下来：“那咱们得说好了，明天早上可不能把我踹下去。”

“不踹，不踹！”Sebastian欣喜地搂紧了他的脖子，满足的闭上了眼睛。

又香又软的人主动靠上来，Chris抱得心安理得，只想要好好保护怀里的人，不被别人占了便宜，不能离开自己的视线，满腔的情感被睡意席卷，没来的及细想也一起进入了梦乡，便没有听见怀里人轻轻的呓语：“Chris…”

天蒙蒙亮，一辆计程车停在了Chris的公寓下，车里走下来一个英俊的男人，最后又看了眼手机，依然没有回信，放弃的叹了口气，上了电梯。 

电梯的数字犹如定时炸弹一半变化着，到了17层，男人走下来，熟门熟路的走进右拐第三间刚想要敲门，忽然发现门没关，左右看了看，轻轻推开了门。

轻手轻脚地走进来，房间里挺整洁的，思索着并不像遭窃了啊。来到同样没关好的卧室门前，推开门，看见床上相拥睡得香甜的Chris和Sebastian，男人震惊的扔掉了手里的行李。

背包重重落地的声音吵醒了Chris，没睡饱就被吵醒略微有些起床气的Chris艰难的爬起来，看到眼睛夸张地抱着脑袋，惊呆地睁大眼睛的男人说：“Scott？”

“C，Chr，你你你！”Scott Evans，Chris的弟弟，看到他尊敬的兄长搞基的一幕，震惊地说不出一句完整的话。

Sebastian在Chris醒来的同时也醒了，宿醉之后的头痛欲裂立刻干扰了他认清自己在哪，慢慢地坐起来，眼前是一个陌生的男人，和陌生的房间，唯一熟悉的是光着身子和自己坐在一张床上的助理。

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

“不不不，说好不踹我的！啊！”

“咚！”Chris被Sebastian一脚踹下了床。

躺在地上，Chris怨念道：“老板你说话不算话。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

正文：

Sebastian脑子里乱成一团，就像是早餐同时把好几种口味的麦片都倒在酸奶里，浆糊糊一大碗。也不管是不是自己的袜子，皮鞋是不是一双，随便捡了一件外套就往外跑。 

此刻慌乱的CEO并没有意识到，逃跑了反而更引人误会，他和Chris也许什么都没有发生，可是Sebastian完全把这些可能抛在了脑后，逃离了Chris身边。 

一切发生的太快，Chris刚从地上爬起来Sebastian已经扣上大门冲出去了。Chris呆滞地和Scott对望，Scott显然一副过来人的口气：“快去追啊，还等什么！”

Chris才一副恍然大悟，幸好他穿着睡裤，站起来就追了出去。Sebastian僵硬地按着电梯，该死的电梯刚下去了，正犹豫着要不要走楼梯，身后Chris追了出来，他赶紧往拐角里躲，却被男人抓了个正着。

“你去哪！”

“当然是回家。”Sebastian的眼睛无法直视Chris。

“来我家吧，吃了饭我直接送你去公司。”Chris尽量表现得自然。

“那还有个人。”Sebastian小声指出。

“他是我弟弟，你当他透明就好了。”说到Scott，Chris表示丝毫不当回事。

“这样不好吧。”Sebastian的眼神躲躲闪闪，不知道在矫情什么，Chris十分的不满，他想起来昨夜这双大眼睛可是一刻都没有离开过他。

烦躁达到了顶端，Chris抓着Sebastian 的手臂脱口而出：“Sebastian！” 

Sebastian被喊的一愣，他和Chris一直是上司和下属的关系，平时的称呼除了Mr.Stan就是Boss，这还是头一次直呼名字，Sebastian一时不知道作何反应，就“嗯”的应了一声。

不知怎么的，Chris就结巴了一下：“去，去我家吧，换身干净的衣服，现在时间还早。”

“哦，好。”Sebastian完全失去了主动权，由着Chris拉着他回到了公寓。

此时，Scott，一切尴尬的开端，正在厨房做早餐，Chris很满意弟弟这么实相，主动消失。拉着Sebastian直接进了卧室，打开衣柜，巴拉出一套正装，递给了Sebastian。Sebastian可能是有些害羞地选择了沉默，他还是注意到Chris的衣柜里有好几套昂贵的西装，一瞬间脑子里冒出了几个问号，他的这个助理还真是有些奇怪啊。 

“嗯，浴室是干净的，你可以直接用，这里有新的内裤，还有毛巾。”一摞衣物就递到了Sebastian手里，“身上的脱下来，放在篮子里，我会洗好还给你。”

Sebastian点点头，他已经习惯了Chris 的体贴，转身往浴室里走。

“Sebastian！”突然Chris又在背后喊了他一声，Sebastian回头不解地看着他，Chris则挠挠后脑勺，吭哧半天说出来一句，“小心地滑。”

又叫了Sebastian的名字，像是在确认什么，而他的上司真的默许了，他们的关系似乎不是纯碎的上司与下属了。Chris心里扑通扑通跳得有些快，坐在客厅里给自己倒了一杯水。 

“老哥，那人谁啊？你什么时候弯啦？”

“瞎说什么？那是我上司。”

Scott很想大声的“yooooooo”，但是他不敢，“你什么时候换上司了，还这么熟络？”

“你管我，我还没问你，怎么突然就跑来了！”

“因为你很久没有回家了，妈咪想你啊。”Scott顿了一下，故意看Chris是什么反应，果然一提到妈妈Chris就不敢发脾气了，奉母命来关心哥哥的Scott突然有了底气，“我给你打电话十个能有两个接就不错了，而且我昨天晚上发短信了！”

Chris看了眼手机，原来昨晚那条短信就是Scott：“Chris，我明天早上的航班，接好我啊！”真是怎么这么巧就被弟弟给撞见了，这个大嘴巴肯定会告诉妈妈。

“Chris，他真的是你上司，不是你男朋友吗？”

“不是。”

“那我可以泡他吗？”Scott又开始习惯性作死，盯着锅里的煎蛋完全没注意到背后要将他射穿的视线，“这男人长得真不错，肤白貌美，我不小心看到他的胸了，啧啧，还有那屁股那长腿，看着就带劲儿。” 

“你敢打他注意我就断了你命根子。”Chris阴测测地甩出来这么一句，吓得Scott立刻噤声了，Chris真的做得到啊！

另一边Sebastian刚好关了花洒，听到了两兄弟的对话，莫名的有点脸热，看了看镜子里自己的身材，怎么听刚才的对话都像是在形容一个大美女而不是老爷们儿啊。

Scott内心腹诽Chris，自己不吃还不让他吃，怎么有这种道理，一定要告诉妈妈Chris睡了美貌的上司还不承认，这种不负责任的行为要遭报应的！

很快，Sebastian洗好出来了，浅灰色西装衬着他干净的气质，浑身散发着和Chris一样的清新沐浴液的味道，Chris开心的给他拉过椅子坐好，Scott的眼神都亮了，狗腿地递上早餐，然后在Chris凌厉的视线中迅速消失。

“那个，Sebastian？”

“嗯。”

昨天晚上你喝醉了。”

“哦。” 

“我不知道你公寓大楼的密码，所以就擅自带你回我家了，就是这样。”

“哦。”

“……”

“……”

“早餐还可口吗？”

“挺好的。”

Chris略过了一些不能讲的部分，两个人就在这样有些微妙的气氛中用完了早餐。Sebastian想要快点离开充满了Chris的空间，再舒适的椅子也如坐针毡。Chris看出来他在紧张：“我有些话要和Scott说，你能先去车库等我吗？”Sebastian几乎是立刻就点头了，头也不回的离开了公寓。

Chris内心说不出的复杂，皱了皱眉头，不明白这股堵在心头的情绪是怎么回事，Scott又适时冒了出来。 

“Chris～”

Chris的眉头皱得更紧了：“有话直说。”

“我能不能住下来啊？”Scott是出了绝招，狗狗眼。

“不行，赶紧给我滚犊子，哪来的回哪去。”Chris一个人习惯了，多一个人都觉得浑身难受。

Scott一看Chris态度解决，使出第二招狼嚎：“啊！我就你这么一个哥哥啊，怎么能这么对我！” 

“那你老实交代，到底来干嘛的，要是来监视我，就滚蛋。”

发现有希望Scott赶紧坐好。“我交代！我只是来出差的，你这里离分公司真的很近，走路十分钟就到了。”

Chris盯着Scott看了一会儿，想起来Sebastian还在等他，找出备份钥匙扔给弟弟。

“什么都不许动，晚上11点之前没回来就在外面自行解决，知道吗！” 

“遵命！”

Chris转身关上了门，Scott立刻掏出来手机发了一条短信：我成功潜入了，妈妈！

Scott就在Chris的公寓住了下来，但是除了晚上下班回来睡觉前的那一段时间，Scott几乎见不到Chris，也甚少交谈，这可让他有点着急，母上交代的任务根本无法完成。

一住就是一个月，Chris调侃Scott是被总公司踢到分公司了。Scott也不理他，因为他不是被踢过来，是被母亲威胁过来的，Chris独立的早，常年一个人住在外面，只有比较重要的日子才回家看看，三十岁之前母亲还觉得没什么，可是Chris一过了三十，她就觉得自己优秀的儿子一直单着会不会一辈子单下去。

Chris不是没想过婚姻，就像前文提到的，只要他想，可能早就结婚了，可是却没有，继续在这个复杂的世界里单着身，做一个快乐的贴身小助理。

贴得有点太紧了，Sebastian之前还没有觉得他和助理之前的距离有些太过亲近，但是那一晚之后就不一样了，不知道是自己变得敏感了，还是真如他所感受到的，Chris离他太近了，睁开眼睛的时间里总有他的身影，而且是那么强烈无法忽视。

Sebastian决定一个人待一会儿，晚上回家的路上，路过酒吧街，他想要下车喝点酒，整理一下思路，鬼使神差的居然邀请Chris一起，Sebastian觉得自己疯了，怎么会觉得没有Chris的陪伴就不行呢！

回到家之后，自暴自弃地将自己仍在床上，酒精没有任何帮助，麻木地浏览着邮箱，最近有几个别的城市的大客户，他决定亲自去见。托腮思索了片刻，这不正是一个透透气的好时机吗！Sebastian没有提前通知Chris就一个人踏上了飞机，但是他太过在意Chris 了，导致他忘记了填写移民局的申请表格。

回来后，Sebastian被通知他被拒签了。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

正文：

男人一反常态不顾形象的躺在沙发上，领带被扯松，整齐的西装上都是褶皱，额头更是有两缕头发垂落下来，气质陡然魅惑了三分。Sebastian最担心的事情发生了，董事会那几个早就看不惯他的老东西轮流给他打电话“祝贺”他将被遣返罗马尼亚。

Chris敲门进来之后看见的就是这样的Sebastian，一条腿搭在沙发扶手上，勒紧了西裤，凸显出柔韧的大腿曲线，Chris扫了一眼不敢再看，准备报告今天的工作行程。

要被遣返的Sebastian还哪有什么心思工作啊，挪开挡住脸的手臂，失眠了好几夜熬得通红的眼睛，让他看起来像是大哭了一场。Chris不知道他发生了什么，看了一眼手上的文件夹，急忙说：“今天的工作我和Anthony就可以完成，你要不要回家休息一下？”

Sebastian站起来摆摆手，Chris看着他不稳的身形都想伸手去扶他了，他真的这么做了。Sebastian微微皱了一下眉，不着痕迹的挣开了他说：“没关系，我很好，就是有些累了。”

“好，那就别喝咖啡了。”Chris手快的将Sebastian眼前的咖啡拿走，不顾上司不满的视线，“回家好好休息一下，有什么事情给我电话，好吗？”

可能是Chris的语气实在是太温柔了，太不像是一个下属，Sebastian红着耳根被他护送出了办公室。

Chris松了一口气，转身正对上Anthony揄揶的眼神：“看什么看？干活儿！”

“干什么活？你想干的都回家了。”

“胡说什么！”Chris差点咬到舌头，“我，他，我没有！”

“哟！你那点小心思都写在脸上就差写成情书交给人家了。哦！你已经写过了，哈哈哈哈哈！”

Chris不理自娱自乐的Anthony，坐在自己的位置上办公，Anthony说的没错，Sebastian不在他在公司就没什么意义，他应该二十四小时待机在Sebastian身边随时听候差遣，可是等了一天，恍惚了一天也没有等到CEO的召唤。 

Sebastian真的开车回了家，扑倒在床上打算听话的睡个觉，可是他睡的并不踏实，几个月来一直缠绕着他的那个梦又一次席卷而来。梦里，他被一个健壮的男人打开双腿按在床上猛操。起初他以为是自己压力太大了，去了几趟酒吧街约了几炮之后梦反而更清晰了，甚至被翻来覆去干了几次高潮了几次都记得一清二楚，唯一不清楚的就是干他的男人的脸。这让他想起来，那个在酒店里醒来的早晨，不认识的男人以及不太舒服的屁股，Sebastian甚至开始怀疑，他是不是被人强奸了？犹豫了好久也没有去看心理医生，因为某一天早上起来他发现梦里的男人变成了Chris，对，就是他那个帅的过分的助理。 

荒诞的梦醒了，Sebastian犹如青春期梦遗的小男孩儿，只是让他梦遗的不是可爱的小姑娘。蜷缩在床头，Sebastian觉得自己这辈子完了，他爱上自己的助理了，但是却即将被遣返回祖国，没有三年回不来，况且他们本来也不会有未来。真是没有比这更糟糕的了。

一觉睡醒之后，Sebastian感觉更累了，心里的小秘密无人能诉说，思来想去，还是做回夜店小王子吧！ 

站在以前常去的酒吧前，Sebastian愣是挪不动一步，Chris那张帅脸，愚蠢的大笑拍他胸口的样子就像是个警示牌一样提醒他不应该进去。愤愤地转身，抓乱头发，手在空中乱晃，好像要赶走脑里的画面，怎么哪里都是Chris！

最后Sebastian决定换一家酒吧，去了一家从来没去过的，酒吧里气氛挺别致，没什么人，当然也可能是因为时间还太早。坐在吧台前，点了几杯烈酒，今天他就没打算清醒着回家。完全没注意四周坐着的都是成群的男男，女女，并且有不少男男在他一进来就向他投射出了猎食者的目光。

几杯酒下肚，Sebastian眼前的酒瓶就从一个变成了两个，慢慢的变成了三个，四五六七个在眼前乱晃，他抓不稳就让调酒师给他倒酒，小哥长得不赖，还趁机摸了几把Sebastian 的手。Sebastian的眼神已经有些迷离了，红红的眼眶谁看了都心疼，圆润的脸颊上一抹红唇还带着笑，他早就成了酒吧里众gay们想要钓的大鱼。

一个男人不客气的坐在Sebastian旁边，点了一杯什么给他。Sebastian看看酒杯又看看男人说：“我不喝陌生人给我的酒。”迷醉的罗马尼亚口音，粘腻的音节怎么听都像是在调情，男人凑的更近了：“你好我叫Leo，你呢？”一听就不是真名。

“Sebastian。”

“现在能喝我点的酒了吗？”

Sebastian笑了一下，老套的搭讪手段，但没有再拒绝。他刚喝完，口袋里的手机就响了，皱着眉看了一眼来电显，他不想接。电话是谁打来的，当然是Chris。

“怎么不接？男朋友？”男人试探的问道。

“谁特么是男朋友！接就接！”Sebastian赌气地接了电话，那边传来温柔的问候：“hi，睡得好吗？我在你家楼下，给你带了好吃的。”

Sebastian狠了狠心说：“你走吧。” 

“什么？”Chris一愣，但是他马上就发现了不对，“你在哪？你在酒吧对不对？”

“对，我在酒吧，你管我在哪？我去哪都是我的自由！”Sebastian几乎咆哮出来，旁边的男人以为他和男朋友闹别扭了，还想劝一下：“听我说，你这话有点重了，有什么话不能好好聊的？”

Chris一听旁边还有别人，还是他不认识的人，更不开心了：“Sebastian我说过，没有我陪着你不许去酒吧。”

这话一出Sebastian就像被踩了尾巴的猫，拿着电话一顿咆哮：“Chris Evans，我是你的上司，你没权利限制我的自由，还有我告诉你，你被解雇了！”

“你，你再说一遍！”Sebastian当然没有再说一遍，因为他挂了，Chris气的要摔手机，在Sebastian楼底下转来转去好几圈，成功引起了保安大哥的注意之后，决定去酒吧街找他。 

此时已经是后半夜了，Sebastian打完电话之后拽着旁边自称是Leo的男人吐苦水，把自己那点小秘密一股脑的全都说了出来。

“暗恋不容易啊，我看电话里那个男人挺在意你的，你怎么不试一下？” 

“试个屁！”喝醉了的Sebastian已经全然不在意风度，“他来公司第一天就把财务处的小姑娘们调戏了个遍。”

“呃，也许他是为了引起你的注意？” 

“别开玩笑了，哥们儿。”

“你要对自己有自信啊，你知道你今天一出现吸引了多少人的注意吗？”男人向四周看了一下，“他们都嫉妒我能坐在你旁边和你说话。” 

Sebastian才不信他的，迷迷糊糊笑道：“那我引起你的注意了是嘛？”

“是的，你一来我就看到了。”

“因为我长得好看？”

“喝了酒之后更好看。”男人的手摸上了Sebastian的腰，兴许是真的醉了，他并没有拒绝，“我送你回家？”

“嗯。”Sebastian半靠在男人怀里，眼睛已经睁不开了。

男人扶着Sebastian往外走，Chris踏进了这家gay bar，他走遍了酒吧，也没想进这家，因为他知道Sebastian不是gay，可是真的是找遍了也没找到他。烦躁的在吧台边溜达了一个来回，Chris发现了吧台上Sebastian 的手机，拿起来赶忙向外追。

Sebastian 已经半个身子坐进男人的车里，Chris把男人揪到一边。“嘿！你别碰他！”

男人没想到到嘴的鸭子还有人抢：“你他妈是谁？他今天是我的。”

“你的？你的？！”Chris要气疯了，他把躺在车里扣子都解开一半了的Sebastian拽起来，“Sebastian Stan，你给我醒醒！”

Sebastian半睁开眼皮，其实他也没看清眼前的人是谁，但是他闻到了让他心安的味道，搂紧了男人的脖子：“Chris，嗯，Chris…”边讨好地念着男人的名字边在男人颈间磨蹭。

Chris得意地朝男人扬扬下巴：“抱歉了兄弟，他是我的。”Chris把Sebastian抱起来就走，被抢了肉的男人挠了挠头，一脸懵逼。

Sebastian靠在Chris怀里，嘴里不停的小声念叨着，Chris靠近了，才听清Sebastian一直小声念着他的名字。Chris呼吸一窒，调转车头往自己家的方向开去。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

正文：

两个男人几乎是撞进了门，Chris胡乱的将大门锁上，捧着Sebastian的脸颊就是一阵乱亲，双手不停在他身上抚摸，一套干净整洁的西装又报废了。Sebastian被亲的喘不上气，嘴唇红红的，来不及吞下的津液划过下巴，灰蓝眼珠彻底迷乱，却还是固执的想要更多亲吻。Chris抬起头看向Scott的房间，静悄悄的看来是没有回来，Sebastian一把拽住他的领带两个人又吻在一起。

Chris也不知道他们怎么就变成了现在的状态，当他转动方向盘开往自己的公寓，一切就已经无法控制了。Sebastian先靠了上来，唇齿间全是酒气，Chris皱皱眉，刚想教育一番，男人却傻笑起来，钻进他的怀里撒起了娇，每一次Sebastian喝醉了都能给Chris大惊喜。Chris不得不探过半个身子搂着他，Sebastian靠在他怀里，觉得十分安心，又吧唧在Chris 的脸上亲了一口。Chris 的脸在一秒之内完成水蜜桃的成熟过程。“Sebastian，Sebastian你醒醒，我是Chris啊。”

“Chris……嘿嘿”不知道他想到了什么，又傻笑了起来，“你是哪个Chris？”还能拿Chris 的名字开拙劣的玩笑。

“我是你的助理，Chris。”

“助理……”念叨着，整张脸都皱了起来，“讨厌他。”

Chris睁大眼睛，瞥了他一眼：“你讨厌Chris？”

“讨厌，Chris最讨厌了！”嘴巴撅了起来，标志的不爽猫脸。

Chris控制不住大笑，忍不住追问道：“Chris哪里讨厌？”

“嗯…”似乎在仔细思考这个问题，没回答出来Sebastian就睡着了。Chris没有得到答案，带着点小心塞开到了公寓。

将Sebastian抱在怀里，这个男人一点也不瘦弱，但是Chris就是能将他轻松地抱起来，等电梯的时候，Chris忽然想到万一Scott在家怎么办，可是又一想只是把喝醉的上司带回家有什么好心虚的。但是他没料到Sebastian突然醒了过来，对着他温柔地笑，小声叫着他的名字，他们离得这么近，近到没有机会远离Sebastian，男人就已经搂上了他的肩膀，之后就一发不可收拾。

Sebastian舌尖的酒味让Chris也醉了，他吸吮着口腔里剩余的酒香，和调皮的舌头玩捉迷藏，他发誓这是他这辈子最棒的一个吻，吻过的最棒的人，等反应过来的时候已经压住Sebastian在走廊里吻了五分钟了，幸好是深夜没有人经过。Chris在口袋里翻找钥匙，Sebastian抓紧每一个空隙挑战他的自制力，大腿在男人要命的部位轻轻摩擦，开门的几秒钟，那两片柔软的唇已经无数次擦过Chris的脸颊。托着饱满的屁股压在大门上乱亲，Chris恨死Sebastian一喝醉就乱发情的毛病，确定了Scott不在家，迫不及待将树袋熊一样的Sebastian抱进了卧室。

Sebastian躺在床上，咬着唇勾引面前的男人，平时的禁欲气质沾了酒都化成诱人的魅惑，像一颗糖果剥开层层糖纸，露出里面的美味等待他品尝。“Sebastian，Sebastian…”Chris拥抱着男人，嗅着他身上的气味，他不断念着男人的名字，好像是一个魔咒，俘获了他的理智。

“嘿，不要叫我Sebastian，太长了一点都不亲切。”Sebastian笑着，在Chris嘴上啄了一下。

“那我叫你什么？”Chris舔了一下Sebastian的嘴唇，天啊这个人怎么这么甜，“seb？sebby？baby？还是honey？”

“嗯，我喜欢baby，只有我妈妈才叫我sebby。”又啄了一口Chris。

“那就是sebby了。Oh，my baby。”说一句话亲一下对方似乎成了一个小游戏。

“哈哈哈哈。”Sebastian笑成了一个小孩子，“我希望你一会儿干我的时候也这么让人喜欢。”

“当然，我现在就干你。”Chris粗暴的扯开Sebastian的衬衫，扣子崩了一床。

“哦，亲爱的我喜欢你的粗暴，但是我明天还要上班，被我的助理看到他又会啰嗦了。”Sebastian用指甲刮着男人在他胸前摸索的手，催促对方不要停。

Chris听到他的话愣住了，Sebastian把他当成了谁，刚才要把他带上车的男人，还是别的什么人？一股怒意窜上来盖过了下腹胀痛的欲望。

他耐着性子问道：“baby看看我是谁？”

“？”Sebastian根本就看不清眼前的人，他的视线早就一片模糊，只能看见三个重叠的人影乱晃，他是靠身上摸他的一双手确定要和他上床的只有一个人。又露出毫无防备的笑容：“谁都行，别磨磨蹭蹭的好吗？”

“谁都行？”好，好，Chris觉得自己的头发都竖起来了，既然你这么不自爱，那就别怪他了。

将Sebastian的手固定在头顶两侧，胸前裸露大片肌肤，小小的乳头挺立起来，Sebastian随着Chris的吸吮挺动他的胸膛。

“对，就是那样，宝贝你还是那么棒！”Chris狠狠地咬了一口，Sebastian的呻吟陡然拔高。双腿盘在Chris 的腰上，将自己的股间对着男人肿胀的欲望。

Chris承认Sebastian诚实的身体反应让他更生气甚至挫败，他不想一气之下趁人之危和Sebastian发生关系，待明早清醒过来慌乱的离开，很可能两个人就此断了往来。Chris还在是不是个男人和是不是个东西之间挣扎。

Sebastian抚摸着男人的后背，将自己光洁的脸颊在Chris腮边毛绒绒的胡子上磨蹭，一点都没有意识到Chris正在天人交战。

“亲爱的，我喜欢你的胡子。”

“你喜欢我的胡子？”Sebastian点点头，Chris忽然想起来车上的对话，“那你喜欢Chris吗？你的助理？”

Sebastian疑惑的看着他：“你怎么知道Chris？”

“呃，你告诉我的你忘了吗？”Chris瞎掰了起来，没想到Sebastian又点点头，撇了撇嘴。

为什么撇嘴，他就这么惹他讨厌吗？

“拜托，别提他好吗？”Sebastian看起来有些不耐烦，天知道他那双眼睛失焦乱瞟的样子有多性感。

“为什么？”Chris控制自己别去注意Sebastian舔得晶亮的嘴唇。

“这和你干不干我有关系吗？”Sebastian还是不想正面回答这个问题。

“有关系，有很大的关系。他这么惹你讨厌吗？”Chris追着不放。

Sebastian沉默了，那被酒精浇懵了的小脑袋不知道怎么运转的，片刻后他说：“他不讨厌，一点都不让人讨厌，只是拜托了，干我，别提他好嘛？”

Chris整个人都委屈了，他捏住Sebastian肉肉的下巴，将他整个人扣在自己的怀里，小心翼翼的去亲吻今天吻了无数次的嘴唇，像是对待易碎品一般，珍视又有点迟疑，却在只有一毫米时停了下来，近到看不清对方的脸，近到可以数出来对方的睫毛，近到呼吸都吹到对方的脸上。

等到Sebastian要睡着了，男人忽然说道：“你真美，Sebastian。”

Sebastian轻笑了一下，说：“他不会说我美，他不爱我，所以……”

Sebastian的话没有说完，Chris吻住了他，剩下的话语都被堵在唇间，Chris刻意忽略内心深处的烦躁，他不想犹豫了，他想要他。粗暴地撕碎Sebastian 身上的布料，在他身上留下吻痕齿痕，连皮带都懒得解开，直接撕开露出股间的粉嫩小洞，一套好好的西装被Chris毁成了破布挂在Sebastian身上。

Sebastian颤抖着，在男人的嘴唇贴上他的下体时呜噎了一声，忽然开始抗拒：“不，不。”

Chris抓住乱动的脚踝，将人拉入自己的怀里，伏在耳边轻声说：“没关系，别怕，都交给我。”

Sebastian抓着男人衣袖的手在颤抖，耳边的声音有魔力一般让他缓缓放松，迷蒙的蓝眼睛看向眼前的男人，不知道他看见的是谁，或者渴望是谁。

 

TBC


End file.
